Wish Come True?
by desert-tiger
Summary: Thinking it won't come true, Subaru innocently enough wishes to meet the girl he has a crush on. What will he do when it does come true? Oneshot. Please R&R.


Hello everyone! This is gonna be my first Hot Gimmick fic. This idea suddenly came to me and I just had to write it. I will try to update this story as often as possible, but I'm already busy with my two other stories. Those have top priority, so this fic won't be updated very often. The story will take place after the events of book three. Anyway I hope you like it and please review, but no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick. Do not sue the broke college student.

Ch 1 An Innocent Wish

Subaru sighed as he watched the TV. He had just gotten back from the 7/11. The days events had just tired him out. When Akane got rejected by Ryoki, he was only trying to make her feel better. Not that it did any good since she yelled at him. Then that night she though he was following her. It wasn't his idea to walk her home. His sister made him do it. Actually Akane and his sister had one thing in common, they both scared him. His thoughts drifted from Akane to Hatsumi. That had been bugging him lately too. There was something between Hatsumi and Ryoki. He just knew it, but even if he knew it's not like he could do anything. Hatsumi would never look at him other than just a friend. What girl would? He was just some dork obsessed with Gundam. He sighed again and went back to watching a re-run of Gundam Seed. It was the episode before Cagalli got stranded on that island with Athrun. He smiled as he watched her. He knew it was stupid, but he had developed a crush on her. If only a girl like her was really around. He frowned at the though. Even if a girl like Cagalli existed, he wouldn't have a chance with her. It seemed like he was never going to find a girlfriend. Real or imaginary. The episode ended. He got up and turned off the TV. He was about to head to the bathroom for a shower when his mom asked him to pick up the mess he had in the living room. He complied and picked up the pieces of plastic he didn't need for his new Gundam model. His sister had thrown away his last one.

"Honestly Subaru, aren't you getting a little old for cartoons and toys?"

His sister chose that moment to walk in. "Yeah, you'll never get a girlfriend at this rate." she commented.

Subaru ignored his mother and sisters comments and finished his task. He discarded the garbage and went for that shower. He took a quick one and looked in the mirror. He really was short. That didn't improve his image with girls. God, why had he been obsessing lately about his looks. He use to not care, but now it was starting to invade his every thoughts almost as much as Gundam! He turned away from the mirror and quickly got dressed in his pajamas. He went to his room and laid down on his bed. He couldn't sleep. After a few minutes of nothing, he sat up and looked out his window. The stars seemed to be brighter than normal. It was a treat considering that you couldn't see them very well with all the lights in the city. He though again about Cagalli. What if it could come true? He looked up at the stars again and scanned the sky for the brightest one. Once he spotted it, he hesitated for a moment. He looked down at his bed and shook his head. What were the chances of something like that ever happening? It was just a wish and those didn't come true. With his mind made up he looked up at the star again.

"I wish I could meet Cagalli." he said in whisper.

He smiled to himself and decided he had been foolish enough for one day. He settled back down and finally sleep came to him.

--------------------------------

Elsewhere in a place called Heaven. God watched a TV. He smiled down at the boy named Subaru. The boy had made a nearly impossible wish. Nearly was the key word. He switched to one of his other TV's. There was Cagalli on one of the screens. Cagalli may not be real in Subaru's dimension, but that didn't mean she didn't exist at all. After a bit of though he decided to grant Subaru's wish. After all, this would make for some great entertainment.

AN: That's the end for now. Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer. Until then!


End file.
